Lost
by Mandabug100
Summary: Olivia gets attacked not raped while interrogating a suspect. Will Elliot be ablet to help her when she doesn't even know who is? EO COMPLETE
1. Just the Beginning

Lost

Disclaimer: I odn't own them

Summary: Olivia is attacked in the interrogation room. How can Elliot help her if she doesn't even remember wh he is? Will Olivia be able to find herself?

A/N: This is an AU story. Elliot and Olivia are married, and have been for about 4 months. Olivia is 3 months pregnant. Elliot is divorced from Kathy, and he still has his four othe children. Elliot and Olivia have beeb able to remain partners.

I wasn't planning on getting this sory up until school started. I start tomorrow (Senior year!), so I'm really happy that I got it up before. I write my stories fully beforeI post, so I was worried that once school started I would fall behind in my writing!

I just want to thank everyone who has been reading all my stories this summer, you guys are the best! I hope that you like this story as much as the rest! (This one is longer than my others have been)

Just the Beginning

"_Did I hit a nerve?" Olivia asked the suspect sitting across the steel interrogation room table from her._

_She and Elliot had been working on a case for the past few weeks. She had been forced to ride a desk until her baby was born, but today she had to get in the interrogation room. The suspect saw her when they brought him in, and refused to talk to anyone else. Olivia knew that they needed his confession to put him away for molesting 4 young girls._

"_Don't make me laugh Detective, I don't have nerves." The man smiled at her. He seemed so calm. It sent a shiver up Olivia's spine, although she refused to show it._

_She wished that Elliot had been in the room with her, but the suspect wouldn't talk with him there. The only reason Elliot left Olivia was because the man's lawyer was in the room. Elliot stood directly at the door, just in case Olivia needed any help._

"_I thought it was a heart you didn't have." Olivia countered, standing from her chair._

"_You think you scare me Detective. A pretty thing like you couldn't scare a child, what makes you think you could ever scare aman like me?"He laughed._

"_That's funny." Olivia said mockingly, cocking her head to the side. "I wasn't aware that I was talking to man." She spat. "I guess that I share the same feelings that your mother had for you."She whispered as she leaned over the table to her suspect._

_The man looked at her inquisitively. He wanted to know what she was talking a bout._

_Olivia caught on, and decided to let him in on her thoughts. "That you're nothing but a useless, spineless, coward, who will never amount to anything." She seethed._

_That was too much for the already unstable man at the other end of the table. "Don't talk about me mother!" He yelled, as he threw himself out of his chair and at Olivia._

_Olivia tried to jump out of the way as the suspect leapt over the table at her. His lawyer tried to grab him, but the man was too quick._

"_Brent STOP!" His lawyer called._

_The man didn't listen. He leapt over the table, and managed to grab a hold of Olivia. He used his momentum to throw her up against the two way mirror. _

"_God, please don't hurt the baby."She silently prayed, hoping that Brent would hit her face, and not her stomach. She wrapped her arms around her baby, just in case._

_He began slamming Olivia's head against the glass. "You Bitch, don't talk about my mother, you bitch!" He yelled over and over as his lawyer tried, unsuccessfully, to pull him form Olivia._

"_FREEZE!" Fin called as he rushed in the room with Much, Elliot, and Cragen, their guns drawn._

_Elliot didn't wait for a response from the man. He charged forward, and lunged at Brent. He pried the man from his wife, and let his fist collide with his face._

"_We got him Detective." Cragen called, snapping Elliot back to sanity. Elliot let Munch cuff the man, and rushed over to his wife._

_Olivia had slid down the wall after Elliot ripped Brent away from her. She was unconscious._

"_Olivia." Elliot called. He knelt down, and cradled her head in his lap. "Liv, baby." He called, trying to wake her. "Call a bus." He called over his shoulder._

"_Olivia, come on, please Liv, wake up." He pleaded, tears starting to burn in his eyes. He stroked Olivia's pale face tenderly. "Don't worry. Help is on the way." He said, more trying to comfort himself than the woman lying limp in his arms._

"LIV!" Elliot yelled, shooting up from where his was sleeping.

"It's okay Elliot. It's okay." Munch said, touching his colleague's shoulder; letting him know that he was there.

Elliot quickly took in his surroundings. He was sitting on a hard hospital chair. He soon remembered that he was no longer in that interrogation room, but was now in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for the doctors to tell him the condition of his wife.

"Did the doctor come out yet?" Elliot asked, worried that he had missed something in his sleep.

"No, no word yet." Munch answered sadly. He knew that Elliot was having a hard time with this. He loved Olivia, and their unborn baby.

"How could I have let her do that?" Elliot asked, as he put his head in his hands. "I knew that it wasn't safe. Everyone told us that she shouldn't be working in her condition, and I just let her go in there, alone."

"This isn't your fault." Munch whispered. He didn't want to wake the other people in the room. Casey, Alex, Fin, Huang, and Cragen were all waiting in the small room for word on their friend.

"I'm supposed to protect them." Elliot said quietly. "I should have been in there."

Before Munch could find anything else to say, a doctor entered the small room.

Elliot rose to meet him, and Munch woke the rest of the visitors.

"How are they?" Elliot asked.

"Olivia suffered some moderate head trauma. We won't know the extent of her injuries until she wakes up." The doctor revealed.

"How long will that take?" Cragen asked, now standing next to Elliot.

"We can't be sure. She is in a light coma. It's not too deep, so, in my opinion, she should be awake in at most, a few days." The doctor answered.

"What's the worst case scenario?" Elliot asked, needing to know the full extent of Olivia's injuries.

"At worst, she'll be brain damaged, at best; she'll wake up with a bad headache." The doctor answered truthfully. "But, like I said, we won't know the full extend of her injuries until she wakes up."

Elliot's heart sunk at the doctor's words. Fin placed a hand on his shoulder to remind him that the squad was there for him.

"What about the baby?" Elliot asked, not looking up. "Is it going to be okay?"

"Right now, the baby appears to be unharmed." The doctor began, causing Elliot to let out a small sigh of relief. "Your wife wasn't hit in her stomach. As long as Olivia's body is functioning, the baby will continue to thrive." He finished.

"Can I see her?" Elliot asked.

"She's still asleep, but I don't see the harm in it." The doctor answered, allowing Elliot toenterOlivia'sroom.

TBC... review, so I know if you like where I'm going.


	2. Flashbacks

Lost

Disclaimer: I still don't own them

Sumamry: Olivia gets injured while on the job, will Elliot be able to help her make a recovery?

A/N: Okay, so first day of senior year rocked! I love it! My classes and teachers are amazing! I even got all my homework done and still had time togo to work for 5 hrs, and post! I love it! (I know it's random, but just thought I'd share!)

Italics are flashbacks

Flashbacks

Elliot walked into the dimly lit room. Olivia was lying motionless on the bed. She was hooked up to all sorts of monitors, but looked so peaceful. If it hadn't been for the consistent beeping of the machines, Elliot would have thought that she was just sleeping.

He walked over to her bedside, and pulled a chair up to it. He couldn't believe how small his Olivia looked. He took her hand gently, and held her long, soft fingers. Their usual warmth was gone, and in its place was a cold chill.

Elliot couldn't seem to find any words, so, as he sat in the hard chair, he let his mind wander back to the past.

"_So, El, what are you doing tonight?" Olivia asked from across their desks. It was Elliot's first Christmas since his divorce. Kathy and her fiancé had taken the kids to a cabin upstate and Elliot wouldn't be seeing them until after New Years._

"_Going home." Elliot answered sternly._

"_You got the kids?" Olivia asked, not knowing the hurt her simple words would cause._

_Elliot just stared at his paperwork, a scowl on his face._

"_Earth to Elliot." Olivia began when she didn't receive an answer. "Do you have the kids tonight, or are they going over tomorrow?" She asked again._

"_No Liv, I don't have them." Elliot finally answered angrily. He pushed himself out of his chair and huffed over to a precinct window. "Kathy has them, she has them their entire vacation! She thinks that letting me have them over their February break makes it okay!" _

_Olivia hadn't known. She felt guilty that she had brought it up. She got out of her chair, and walked over to Elliot, he needed someone, and she knew it. "I'm sorry El, I didn't know." She said in a whisper._

_Elliot turned to face her. "What are you sorry for?" Elliot answered, in a kinder tone. "It's not your fault. I'm sorry I snapped." He apologized. "It's just, I've never been away from them during Christmas. A few days in February won't be the same."He said in a spfter tone. "Look at us." He began, wanting to change the subject. "It's Christmas Eve and where sitting in the bull pen. Even Munch is out tonight." He laughed._

_Olivia looked around the room, and for the first time noticed that they were the only two people still in the 1-6. Cragen had left about 5 minutes ago to spend the night with his brother and nieces and nephews, Fin was spending the holiday with his son, and Munch was with one of his ex's, who hated to be alone on the holidays._

"_So, why are you still here?" Elliot asked, leaning against the window, and folding his arms in front of his chest. "You don't have a boyfriend or something who can take you out?" He asked._

"_Not this year." Olivia smiled, and looked to the floor. "I guess, I just didn't want to go home to an empty apartment on Christmas Eve." She said looking back to Elliot. "Why don't I treat you for a drink Stabler?" Olivia asked. "That way, neither of us has to go home just yet."_

"_You're buying?" Elliot joked. _

"_Just get your coat." Olivia laughed. Elliot followed her out down the street._

_The two knocked back a few beers before an idea hit Elliot. "Liv," He began, "What are you gonna do when you get home tonight?" He asked._

"_Well," Olivia said, a little taken aback by the question. "Probably take a shower, and go to sleep. What about you?"_

"_You're not gonna stop, and look at your tree?" Elliot asked._

"_My tree, is about a foot and a half tall, and is sitting on my coffee table." Olivia laughed. "I don't have any need for a big one."_

"_That… is one of the most depressing things I have ever heard." Elliot laughed. _

"_What?" Olivia protested, a smile creeping over her lips as well. Elliot always seemed to have that effect on her., although she would never admit it. _

"_How bout I show you a real tree this year." Elliot proposed. He didn't wait for a response, but instead took Olivia's hand, and lead her out of the bar. _

"_Close your eyes." He said as he hauled a cab._

_Olivia eyed him suspiciously for a moment, but decided to do as he instructed. _

_The cab came to a stop after a few minutes. "Keep them closed." Elliot instructed as he helped her out of the cab._

_He lead Olivia down a walkway, and than told her that she could look._

_Olivia slowly opened her eyes, to find herself in the middle of Rockefeller Center. _

"_Now this is a Christmas tree." Elliot beamed._

"_Wow." Olivia smiled. She turned to face Elliot. "You know, I have lived in this city my whole life, and I've never been her on Christmas." She smiled. "Thank you."_

"_I just figured that if we were both gonna be alone tonight, we should at least be alone together." Elliot answered._

"_What are you doing for New Years?" Olivia asked, cocking her head to the side._

"_Ummm, sitting home with a cold beer, and Dick Clark." Elliot smiled._

"_Have you ever seen the ball drop in person?" Olivia asked._

"_No." Elliot answered suspiciously._

"_Well, neither have I. So why don't we go." Olivia offered._

"_It's a date." Elliot smiled. The two spent a few minutes walking around the tree, and than went ice skating on the rink. Even though Elliot wasn't with his kids this year, he found himself enjoying the evening._

Olivia stirred a little, and snapped Elliot back to the present. He froze for a moment, but when he realized that she wasn't waking, he let himself slip back into his thoughts.

"1_0…9…8…7…" It was New Years, and like Olivia had promised, she took Elliot to Times Square to watch the ball drop. "6…5…4…3…2…1! Happy New year!" The crowd all yelled in unison as "Old Lange Sang" began playing in the background._

"_It's time to kiss the one you love." Dick Clark said from his podium high above Times Square._

"_Happy New Years Liv." Elliot said with a smile. Olivia hugged him, and then the two just let the moment take over. Elliot looked into Olivia's deep chocolate eyes, and couldn't help but be mesmerized._

_He leaned in, and before he knew it, their lips were pressed tenderly together in what would be their first kiss._

_He pulled away, still a little stunned at what had just transpired._

"_I'm sorry." He stammered._

"_Why?" Olivia asked a twinkle in her usually dreary, lonely eyes. "I'm not." She smiled, wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck, and crashing her lips to his. She separated his lips with her tongue, and deepened their kiss. It was a night that Elliot has never forgotten._

The next memory to flood Elliot's thoughts was a cold night about10 months later.

_It was a crisp October night, and Elliot and Olivia were walking in Central Park. Elliot brought Olivia over to an oak tree. A few months prior they had eaten under that tree, and Olivia carved "Elliot and Olivia" in a heart into the trunk (She was a little tipsy)._

"_Where are we going?" Olivia asked, wondering why Elliot had been acting so strange that day._

"_Just, trust me." Elliot answered. _

_Olivia smiled at the simple fact that she could do that. Elliot was the first man she had ever been able to trust, with her life, and her heart._

_Elliot brought her over to their tree. _

"_What are we doing here?" Olivia smiled._

"_Liv, I know that you like to make plans in advance, and… well, I love you Liv. I can't imagine my life without you, and your attitude, and your love." Olivia smiled, a little confused._

"_Liv, I want you to take a look at the tree, where you carved out names." He instructed._

_Olivia did as she was told. She found the heart, but was surprised to find that someone had added something._

"_Read it." Elliot whispered._

"_Elliot and Olivia… forever." Olivia read. She turned to Elliot, not sure what it all meant._

"_Liv, I was just wondering, what are you doing… for the rest of your life?" He asked, getting down on one knee in front of the woman he loved. He pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. "What do ya say Liv, will you marry me?" He smiled._

_Olivia was silent for a moment. "Of course!" She smiled back._

Elliot couldn't help smiling at the memory himself. He looked at his wife, lying motionless in the bed still. She had been so vibrant, what was he going to do if he never saw that beaming woman again? And what about their baby?

Elliot didn't want to face the severity of the situation; he instead wanted to once again think about happier times.

_It had been a few months since Elliot and Olivia had gotten married. The squad was celebrating a victory at the local bar. Olivia's phone rang just as she was about to take her first long awaited sip of beer._

"_Excuse me." Olivia excused herself to take the call. "Who could this be?" She wondered. The whole squad was with her, so it couldn't be one of them, but who did that leave?  
_

"_Benson." She said into the phone. "Oh, hi Doctor Mellnor. What test results? Oh. Wait, I'm what? Are you sure. Okay, I'll be in tomorrow. Thank you." Olivia said into the phone._

"_Now I really need a drink." She said to herself as she closed her cell. She walked over to the bar. "Can I get a scotch please?" She asked the bartender. After a quick thought she changed her order. "Actually, you better make that a club soda." She corrected with a smile._

_She walked back to the table. "What was that all about?" Elliot asked._

"_Oh, it was just my doctor." Olivia said._

"_Is everything okay?" Elliot asked, a little concerned._

"_Yeah." Olivia smiled, as she took Elliot's hand and placed it on her stomach. "The two of us are doing just fine."_

_Elliot didn't understand at first. But soon realization swept over his face._

"_You're not?" He asked in a whisper._

"_I am." Olivia whispered back. Elliot pulled her to him, and kissed her deeply. _

"_I love you." He said with a smile._

Something made a noise in the room, and it snapped Elliot out of his day dreaming. He looked around the room to try to find the source of the nose. It wasn't long before he discovered that it was coming from Olivia. She was waking up.

TBC... REVIEW!


	3. I Can't Remember

Lost

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Summary: See chapter 1 (Can you tell I'm lazy when it comes to summaries? This is only chapter three, and I gave up writing them!)

A/N: Just wanted to thank everyone for reviewing so far.

And to BowerPauer, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but Jr. year sucks! Prom is cool, but it's a lot of work, and a ton of testing! Good Luck to you! (sorry! but if I could make it, so can you!)

ICan't Remember

"She's waking up." Elliot called out to the hall. He then rushed back to Olivia, who was stirring in the bed. He sat by her side, as the others filled the room.

Olivia's eyes fluttered open slowly, and she gazed around the room, taking everything in.

"Olivia, do you know where you are?" Elliot asked in a whisper, taking her hand to assure her that he was there.

She shook her head slowly.

"You're in a hospital." The doctor answered from behind Elliot.

"What happened?" Olivia asked gorggilythrough dry lips.

"You don't remember?" Elliot asked.

Olivia again shook her head.

"You were interrogating Brent, and he attacked you." Elliot answered.

Olivia just looked at him with a blank stare.

"He was a suspect in a child molesting case." Elliot answered, searching for some kind of a response.

"Why was I talking to a child molester?" Olivia asked.

"Because that's your job Olivia." Cragen answered.

"My job?" Olivia asked. "What am I?"

"Liv, you're a cop?" Elliot answered, now very concerned. "What's wrong with her doctor?" Elliot asked, turning to the man.

"She may be suffering form amnesia." The doctor answered. "Give me a minute with her." The room soon cleared of everyone except the doctor and Olivia.

"Olivia, what can you tell me about yourself?" The doctor asked, taking out a clipboard, and jotting down notes as Olivia answered his questions.

Olivia thought for a moment, and then looked at the doctor with an expression of horror on her face. "Nothing." She said quietly.

"Okay, what about your name? Do you remember your name?" The doctor asked.

"You called me Olivia, so, is that it?" She asked.

"Yes." The doctor answered.

"And... I'm a cop?" She asked.

"You work with the Special Victims Unit of the NYPD." The doctor answered.

Olivia just nodded her head. Tears began forming in her eyes. For one of the few times in her life, Olivia letthem fall.She would soon become familar to the feeling.She was afraid, what had happened to her? She didn't know anything about her life.

"It's going to be alright Olivia." The doctor comforted. "Look, I'm going to bring the people who were in here before back in. They all care about you very much. Later, we'll have you speak with a doctor better apt to deal with amnesia patients. You'll get your memories back." He said, trying to reassure her, but failing miserably.

Olivia nodded her head again. She wiped the tears away from her eyes. "Send them in." She said quietly.

The doctor went back out into the hall. He was met by a very anxious group.

"What's wrong with her doc?" Elliot asked.

"She's suffering from a severe case of amnesia." The doctor answered, breaking the bad news. "It was most likely caused by the head trauma she sustained."

"How bad is it?" Huang asked. He knew a lot about amnesia, and needed to know the extent of Olivia's case.

"She has no recollection of who she is. She can't remember her childhood, or adult life. She didn't even remember her own name." The doctor answered somberly.

"How long?" Elliot asked.

"I can't give you an exact time period." The doctor answered. "Some patients snap out of it in a few hours, for others, it can be permanent." The doctor sighed.

Elliot's face dropped. He felt his knees give out from under him. Fin had to catch him before he hit the ground. He lowered him into a chair.

"Detective Stabler, with some work, and dedication from you, and Olivia's friends, there is a chance that she'll get her memory back. We need to be optimistic with these cases." The doctor comforted.

"I'll work with her." George offered.

Elliot just nodded. "I want to see her." He said monotone.

"You can go in, but she won't know who you are. Don't be surprised." The doctor answered.

"Elliot, just don't tell her anything that may shock her too much." Huang warned before Elliot went into the room. "We don't want her to retrogress. Try holding off on telling her that she's married or pregnant for a while."

"Why?" Elliot asked. "Maybe it will help her remember." He protested.

"Or, it may freak her out. Would you be willing to talk if you woke up tomorrow and were married to a strange woman, and had kids that you never met before?" Huang asked.

"Fine, I won't tell her anything." Elliot huffed after thinking George's words over for a moment.

He slowly walked into the room. Olivia was sitting up in the bed, looking out the window.

"Hey Olivia." Elliot called.

"Oh, hi." Olivia smiled weakly.

Elliot sat back in the chair beside his wife's bed.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay, except for that fact that I woke up today, and had no idea who I was." Olivia answered.

Elliot was happy to see that she at least had the same sense of humor. He smiled along with her.

"So," Olivia began. "Who are you?" She asked. "You were here when I woke up, and seem to know a lot about me, so who are you?"

"I'm, Umm…" Elliot began, watching his words carefully. "I'm your partner." He said, heeding Huang's warning and only telling Olivia a little at a time.

"Oh, like the cop partner." Olivia noted. "Well, nice to meet you." She smiled.

Her words stung Elliot a little.

"Nice to meet you." He answered, trying to return her smile.

"So, partner, what can you tell me about… me?" Olivia asked.

"Well…" Elliot began. He wasn't sure what he should and shouldn't tell her. "You've been a cop for 10 years and with the Special Victims Unit for 7. You've lived in Manhattan for your entire life, and you are by far the most stubborn, strong willed, powerful, bravest person I have ever met." Elliot smiled.

"Well, I hope that's a good thing." Olivia laughed. "What can you tell me about my family?" Olivia asked. "I mean, no one's come in and, well… I noticed the rings." Olivia said quietly, holding up her hand to display her wedding rings.

"Oh, well." Elliot began. "I'm sorry to have to tell you, but, your mother died, a few years ago." Elliot answered honestly. He was talking to her in the same tone he used with mother's who he had to tell lost their daughters.

"What about my father?" Olivia asked, wanting to feel grief, but not being able to.

"He, ah. You never really knew him." Elliot said cautiously. "He kinda walked out before you were born." Elliot lied. He had just told Olivia that her mother was dead; she didn't need to hear that her father had raped her mother.

"And my husband?" Olivia asked.

"Well, ya see Liv.." Elliot began.

"What?" Olivia pursued. "He needs to know where I am. I mean, he doesn't know that I'm here, right?" She asked. "Why else wouldn't he be here with me?" She questioned, beginning to wonder exactly how close she and her husband were. "I want to see him. I need to see him. Maybe, maybe I'll remember him." Olivia smiled. She was trying so hard to be optimistic.

"Livia." Elliot began, taking her hand in his. "Your husband cares very deeply for you. You are his whole world. Trust me."

"Than why isn't he here?" Olivia asked.

Tears began forming in Elliot's eyes. His wife had no idea who he was.

"He is here Olivia. He's been with you the entire time you've been in the hospital." Elliot revealed.

"Than where is he?" Olivia asked, beginning to grow tired of this game.

"Olivia, I… am your husband." Elliot answered, looking into his wife's eyes; trying to find a glimmer of remembrance in them. "We got married about 4 months ago Liv, in St. Catherine's church. My daughters were your bride's maids, and my son was my best man." He tried to get herto remember something.

Olivia began to cry silently. "I… I don't remember any of it." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry." Elliot just wanted to hold her, but Olivia pushed him away.

"I need to be alone right now. I just want to be alone." She told him.

"Okay." Elliot answered, clearly hurt. "I'll be just outside if you need me."

Olivia nodded as the stranger who claimed he was her husband as left her alone in the room.

TBC... Don't be shy now, tell me what you think!


	4. Unanswerable Questions

Lost

Disclaimer: They are owned by Dick Wolfe

Summary: See chapter 1

Unasnswerable Questions

"Hi Olivia. I'm Dr. George Huang. I'm a physiatrist, and a friend of yours. I want to talk to you, if you're ready." George said as he entered Olivia's room. Elliot had just left, and told him how bad her memory loss was.

"Yeah, sure." Olivia answered meekly.

"First, I want to talk to you about how this whole ordeal is making you feel." Huang asked as he pulled a chair up to Olivia's bed.

"Umm…" Olivia began. "Frustrated." She finally answered. "I mean, I'm trying so hard to remember something, but there's nothing there. When Elliot told me that my mother was dead, I wanted so bad to feel sad, to feel something, but there was nothing. Then I thought that maybe, when I saw my husband, it would all come back. I talked to him though; and he was the first face I saw when I woke up, and there was nothing there. He's just a stranger to me." She finished, her voice cracking. ""I don't know who I am."

"I want to try something with you." George continued. "Close your eyes, and try to relax for a moment."

Olivia did as she was told. She was much more open to George now that she had no clue who he was.

"Now, I want you to clear your mind." George went on. "Do you see anything?" He asked.

"All I see is the black of my eyelids Doctor." Olivia answered.

"Okay, try to picture something, anything." George went on in a soothing tone. "What are you picturing?"

"Ahhh, my hospital room." Olivia said. "It's all I can think of." She said quietly.

"Okay." George answered sadly. "Let's try something else."

He walked over to his bag, and took out a pad of paper and a pencil. "I want you to draw me a picture Olivia." He instructed.

Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. "I may not know who I am Doctor, but it was myunderstanding that I was and adult. You want me to draw you a picture?" Olivia asked him in a tone that let him know she was still the same Olivia.

"First of all, call me George." Huang smiled. "Second of all, yes. I do expect you to draw me a picture. Your subconscious mind still has all your memories; we just need to unlock them. By drawing, you'll let the part of your brain that still has the memories come out, and that may help you regain your past." He explained, handing the paper and pencil to Olivia.

"Fine, what do you want me to draw?" Olivia asked, still not one hundred percent happy with what she had to do.

"Draw me a picture of a house." Huang began.

Olivia put the pencil to the paper, and drew a two story house, with four windows, a triangular roof, and a door in the center. She handed it to Huang when she was finished.

"Good, now, I want you to draw me a family." He instructed.

Olivia again began to draw. She drew a stick father, mother, daughter, and son. "Well, we know art wasn't my forte." Olivia chuckled as she handed the crude drawing to the psychiatrist. "What's next?" She asked.

"Draw me, a day at work." Huang instructed.

Olivia knew that she was a cop, so she drew a stick figure of herself, with a badge, holding a gun, and chasing a perp.

"Next I want you to draw a vacation." George asked.

Olivia again set the pencil to the paper. She drew a stick couple in bathing suits sitting on the beach with drinks in their hands.

"Okay, Olivia, now I want you to draw me your interpretation of love." Huang ordered.

Olivia thought for a moment, and than drew a stick man, holding hands with a stick woman. They were standing next to a tree with a heart carved into it.

"Finally, can you draw me what you think your biggest fear would be?" George asked.

This one was tough. What was her biggest fear? Olivia wondered.

She drew a stick man, lying dead on the ground, and bleeding. There was a stick woman standing over him, crying.

"Alright Olivia. That's all for today. You did great." George smiled. "Hopefully we'll be able to work over the next few days to get that memory of yours back!" He said.

"Thanks doc... umm, I mean George." Olivia smiled.

Huang left the room and returned to Elliot and the others in the hall.

"So, anything?" Elliot asked eager to hear any news.

"Well, I had her draw some pictures for me; and this is what I got." George answered, showing the drawings. "Now, the first few unfortunately aren't very promising. The house and the family appear to be the typical view of what a house and family should be. They're not hers." He said somberly.

"What about the other ones?" Casey asked.

"Well, the one that depicts her career seems pretty true to life, but we told her that she was a cop. The only thing I did notice was that the perp she's chasing in the picture is wearing a dark shirt. Brent was wearing a black shirt in the interrogation room." Huang continued.

"So, that's good, right?" Fin asked.

"It's a small sign." Huang answered, not wanting to jump the gun. "The one ofa vacation also shows smallpositive signs." Huang continued. "You see the bathing suit? Shedrewa belt buckle on the bottoms." He pointed out.

"Oliva just boughtanew suit with a buckle on it." Casey informed the group.

"Now, the last two drawingsare the most promising." Huang cut back in."I asked Olivia to draw her interpretations of love and fear. For love, she drew two people and a tree with a heart on it. For fear, she drew a man lying dead." George showed the group the drawings.

Elliot gently took hold of Olivia's picture of Love. "I know that tree." He stammered.

"What tree?" Huang asked.

"The one in the picture." Elliot answered, looking at Huang. "Olivia carved our names in a tree in central park."

"What does that mean?" Munch asked.

"It could mean a few things. The first is that Olivia simply connected carving names on a tree with love early on. Or, it could mean that her strongest memories are with you Elliot. That could be the key to helping her recover." George answered.

"What should I do then?" Elliot asked. He desperately wanted his wife back.

"I think that you should take her home when they release her. The familiarity will be good for her. Take her to all her favorite places. I'm goung to want to continue sessions with her though." George began. He turned his head to face Cragen. "Don, if you'll agree to it, I think that Olivia should go to the precinct. Most of her life is spent there, and, being that it was the location of the attack, it may trigger something." He finished.

"Okay." Cragen said. "Whatever you think will help her."

TBC... I just love leaving you guys wondering!


	5. I'm What?

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

I'm What?

Olivia was released from the hospital the day after she woke from her coma. Elliot did as Huang told him, and took her home.

"This is our apartment." Elliot said as he opened the door to let Olivia in.

She walked in, and looked around; like it was the first time she had been there.

"It's nice." Olivia smiled.

"Well sure you think that." Elliot smiled. "You completely redecorated when you moved in."

"Oh, well, looks likeI have good taste." Olivia smiled.

She walked down the hall, and opened the first door she came to. It was Elizabeth's room. "Is this one of your daughter's rooms?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, it's Lizzie's." Elliot answered, walking over to join Olivia in the door way. He had told her all about his kids, and showed her pictures so that she could put a face to each name.

Olivia walked over to the room across the hall. She opened the door to find a blue, sports themed room. "Well, this must be your sons' room." She smiled.

"Yeah." Elliot answered. "You helped him put that snowboard up on the wall." He told her, pointing to the mounted sporting good.

"Well, good to know that I'm not an evil step mother or anything." Olivia smiled. Elliot joined her smile, until he noticed her facefall pale.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Olivia answered. Some things never change. "I think it's just the hospital food. I've had an upset stomach all morning."

A sudden thought swept over Elliot. Olivia was having morning sickness, but had no clue that she was pregnant. "You don't have to look into all the kids' rooms." Elliot said, trying to stop her from finding the nursery–in- progress at the end of the hall.

"No, I'm fine, really. I want to see them." She walked to Maureen and Kathleen's room and opened the door. "This must be… Maureen and… Kathleen's room, right?" Olivia asked, proud that she remembered the names.

"Yeah, hey, why don't I show you your room?" Elliot offered.

"There's still one more to see." Olivia answered. "What is it, a guest room or something?"

She walked over to the door, and opened it. She stood, a little confused at what she saw.

In front of her was a bare room. It only had primer on the walls. There was a white basinet in the middle of the room, and a white crib still in pieces standing against one of the walls. There was a box containing a changing table under the window, and a pale yellow rocking chair in the corner.

"What is this?" Olivia asked finally, and quietly.

"Liv..." Elliot began, not knowing what he was going to tell her. "Olivia, I think you should sit down." He managed. Olivia allowed him to lead her into the living room, and onto the sofa.

"Why is there a baby's room in the apartment?" Olivia asked slowly.

"Liv, now, I know that I should have told you when you woke up, but Huang was afraid that it might be too much for you to handle." Elliot began.

"What would be too much for me to handle?" Olivia asked cautiously.

"Liv, I don't know how to tell you this, so I'll just say it. You're 3 months pregnant." Elliot finally revealed.

Olivia could feel the sting of tears in her eyes. It was something that she now knew all too well.

"I'm what?" She asked in disbelief.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you." Was all Elliot could think to say.

Olivia just stared at the floor. She placed her hand on her stomach, and let the tears in her eyes slowly fall. "You mean to tell me, that I have a baby inside of me, our baby?" Olivia asked.

Elliot nodded his head.

"I can't even remember that." Olivia said in frustration. "I need to be alone." She said, once again pushing Elliot's hands away, when they only tried to comfort her.

"Where's my bedroom?" She asked.

"Down the hall on the right." Elliot pointed. He was hurt that Olivia was pushing him away, but knew that he had to give her the space she needed to get better.

"Olivia." Elliot called softly as he knocked on the bedroom door about three hours later. "Liv, I made dinner."

"I'm not all that hungry." Olivia said. Elliot knew that she was frustrated.

"I know, but sweetie, you need to eat." He said, opening the door a little.

Olivia opened it the rest of the way. "Okay." She said through a tear stained face. "And Elliot, I don't mean to be hurtful, but please, could you just call me Olivia, at least for now?" She asked, passing him and going to the table.

"Yeah sure." Elliot answered, trying to mask his hurt. He kept telling himself that he needed to help her get better, no matter what it did to him.

"Smells good." Olivia smiled.

"Well it should, it's your favorite." Elliot said.

"Oh, well than, that explains it." Olivia said her face dropping. Elliot could tell that she was getting more and more frustrated at each memory she failed to find.

"It's okay Liv; just give it time, you'll remember soon enough." He comforted.

Olivia took her seat, and picked at her lasagna. She really didn't have much of an appetite. She had too much on her mind. There was a baby growing inside of her, and she couldn't remember how it got there. How could she be a mother to a child that she didn't even know if she wanted?

Olivia was pushing her food around with her fork when Elliot noticed that she was no longer wearing her wedding rings. Olivia felt his eyes on her, and looked up at him.

"What?" She asked hesitantly.

"You took off your rings." Elliot said quietly.

"Oh." Olivia answered. "Look, it's nothing personal or anything. It's just that, it didn't feel right wearing a ring that symbolizes eternal love for a man I don't even know. Is that okay with you?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah it's fine." Elliot lied, trying to hide his hurt. He wasn't sure if he was more hurt that she didn't have the rings on, or that she hadn't noticed how it made him feel. The old Olivia could always read his emotions. "You have to eat Olivia." Elliot pushed, changing the subject.

"I know, I, I'm just not very hungry." Olivia sighed.

"For the baby Olivia." Elliot urged.

Olivia just shook her head. "The baby I know nothing about you mean?" She asked in a mocking tone.

"Hey Olivia." Elliot began. He got out of his seat, and knelt down in front of her. He took her hands in her lap. "You're not alone in that one. We only found out that you were pregnant a month ago. No one knows a whole hell of a lot about this kid." He smiled.

Olivia's eyes lit up a little. At least she wasn't the only one in the dark about his one. "Well, am I having a girl or a boy?" Olivia asked with a small smile.

"We don't know yet Liv. You have the sonogram to tell tomorrow; if you still wanna go that is." Elliot answered truthfully.

"I do." Olivia answered. "At least that way I'll know something that everyone else knows." She smiled. "It's just so hard, ya know?" She asked, switching gears.

"What is?" Elliot asked.

"Standing on the sidelines of my own life." She answered, looking him in the eyes. "I can look at all the pictures, and listen to all the stories I want, but it's like looking through another person's past. I just want to remember Elliot." She pleaded.

"You will, Liv, you will." Elliot whispered. Inside he had no idea if his Olivia would ever be the same again, but he couldn't let her know that.

"Yeah, well, right now, I just want to go to bed." Olivia sighed, pushing herself out of the chair. "Would you be terribly hurt if I just slept on the couch tonight?" She asked meekly.

"No way Liv. You are not sleeping on the couch in your own home." Elliot demanded.

"But Elliot, I just, I'm comfortable with sharing…" Olivia began, but was cut off by Elliot.

"That's fine Liv, and I didn't expect you to sleep in a bed with me tonight. I mean, technically we just met two days ago. I'll sleep in one of the kid's rooms tonight. You take the bedroom." Elliot soothed.

"Thank you." She answered quietly. She made her way to the unfamiliar bedroom, and began looking of pajamas.

In the third drawer she looked through she finally found something to sleep in. She changed into the sweat pants and tank top she found, and got into the bed.

It was easy for Olivia to fall asleep that night. She was so tired, partly due to the frustration she had been feeling all day, and partly due to her head injury. She was glad to sleep; when she slept she wasn't straining to recall her lost past. Sleep was peaceful to her, and that's what she needed.

Elliot cleaned the dinner dishes while Olivia rummaged for pajamas and got into bed. He remembered a time when he and Olivia would clean the dishes together. Usually she would wash, and he would dry. Even at home they couldn't share the partner ship that hey had at work. The normally boring chore never ceased to turn into something crazy. Elliot would either snap his towel at her, or Olivia would spray him with the hose attachment. Elliot smiled at the memory. He had taken all those moments for granted in the past. He wished he could escape back to them now.

He finished the dishes, and just left them to drip dry in the drain board. He went into Dickey's room, and unbuttoned his shirt. This was going to be his room until Olivia let him back in.

He crawled under the covers of his 13 year olds bed in his boxers. He lay alone in the dark, with the covers pulled tight.

His thoughts drifted to Olivia in the other room. He knew that she was upset, and scared. He wanted to hold her in his arms; to tell that she was going to be okay, and to make everything better. He wanted to take her hurt away, but he couldn't. The only person who could help her now was her. She needed to work to regain her memory. He knew that she could do it; Olivia was the strongest person he knew, he just wished that she didn't have to do it alone.

Elliot rolled over in the small bed carefully. This was a twin, and he was use to a king. He finally allowed his eyes to shut, and sleep to overtake him. At least in his dreams he could hold his wife again.

TBC... tell me what you think


	6. Is This

Lost

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: I just want to thank everyone for all the reviews! You guys have been really great and sent me really positive feedback! I love getting reviews that say "great story", and "Post again soon", but you guys have sent me really great, long reviews to let me know what you think! Thanks sooo much!

Is This...

Elliot awoke the next morning at 4 a.m. He couldn't figure out what had woken him up, until he looked at the clock next to the bed.

"Oh shit." He muttered remembering. For the past few days Olivia had been waking up at 4 because of morning sickness. Elliot had woken up out of habit. He decided to check in on his wife.

He got out of bed, and threw a shirt over his bare chest. He padded down the hall and knocked gently on the bedroom door.

When no one answered, he opened it a crack, and peered in. Olivia wasn't in bed. He went on slowly, and over to their bathroom. He finally heard Olivia heaving.

"Liv." He called into the bathroom. "You okay?" He asked when he saw her sitting over the toilet.

"I'm fine." Olivia lied. She felt horrible, but knew that nothing he could do would make her feel better.

Elliot ignored her, just like he always did when she told him that she was fine. He grabbed the washcloth off the towel ring, and ran it under cool water. He wrung it out, and knelt down beside Olivia.

"It's just morning sickness." Elliot revealed. "Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but this happens just about every morning."

Olivia gave him a faint smile, and then returned to throwing up.

"Here, lemme put this on the back of your neck." Elliot said, placing the damp cloth on Olivia's neck.

She jerked away form the contact.

"Look, Elliot. I said that I was fine okay." She snapped. Olivia wasn't ready for him to touch her like that. "Why don't you just go back to bed? You have to get up in the morning." She added with an apologetic tone. "I can handle this."

"Okay." Elliot answered, hurt resonating in his voice. He pushed himself up off the cool tile, and went back to his son's room.

As he lay back in bed, he couldn't stop the tears from falling. Olivia had never reacted that way to his touch before.Before,it had always been a source of comfortfor her.Olivia was his wife, his heart, and she didn't feel any different towards him than she did towards Munch or Fin.

"She'll be back to normal soon." He just kept telling himself, as he tried to drift back to sleep. Unfortunately, sleep never came. He sat up listening to Olivia in the bathroom for about ½ an hour, and than he listened for her to get back in bed. After he was sure that she was alright, he was too awake to fall back to sleep.

He filled the time changing positions in the small bed, and looking at the clock, praying for 7 o'clock to come around.

Finally, he turned over to the clock, and his prayers had been answered. It was time to get up, and get ready for work. Elliot showered quickly, and than realized that he needed to get into his room to get his cloths.

He knocked on the bedroom door, dressed only in a towel.

"Olivia" He called. "I need to come in for a second. I need my cloths."

No one answered, so he let himself in. He heard the shower going in the bathroom, and realized that Olivia must be in there. He quickly rummaged through his closet for something to wear. He settled on his usual button down shirt, black pants, and a dark tie.

He was too busy focusing on getting dressed and getting out of the room that hehadn't realized that the water had stopped in the bathroom.

He was standing in the middle of the room in only his fresh boxers when Olivia emerged from the bathroom in a bathrobe. She was toweling her hair off when she saw Elliot.

"Ahh" She yelled softly, she was startled by him being in the room. "Sorry." She stammered, and ran back into the bathroom, slamming the door.

"Wow." She thought once she was alone. "I can see why I got pregnant so soon after I got married." She smiled to herself, wishing she could remember what it was like to make love to a man who looked like Elliot did in a pair of boxers.

"Liv, Liv, its okay." Elliot said through the door. Snapping Olivia back to reality. "I shouldn't have come in. I just needed some cloths. I'm changed, and I'm going out to the kitchen." He assured her.

"No, Elliot, don't be sorry." Olivia said softly, opening the door. "This is your room. You shouldn't have to get my permission to be in here."

"It's your room too Olivia. I just want you to be comfortable in your own home." Elliot answered. "I'll let you get dressed." He said, excusing himself. "We gotta go in like 15." He added as he left the room.

Olivia got dressed in a hurry, and met Elliot in the living room just in time to leave.

"Coffee?" He offered, holding a travel cup out to Olivia.

"I thought I was pregnant." Olivia noted.

"It's decaf. You usually just tell yourself that it's not to try to fool your body into thinking you're getting a caffeine fix." Elliot smiled.

"Good to know." Olivia said, taking the hot liquid form Elliot.

Once in the car, Olivia began to feel chatty. She hated that she had to rely on this man for such minor things.

"So, what time is my doctor's appointment?" She asked.

"Uhhh, I think you said that it was at one." Elliot answered, trying to recall what time Olivia had told him he needed to be back at the precinct, the day before her attack.

"And, what does doctor… uh, I mean George expect to happen once I get to the precinct?" Olivia asked, sipping her coffee cautiously.

"He wants to get you back in the interrogation room where you were attacked. He thinks that it may jar some memories." Elliot said, looking over at Olivia. "He also wants to talk to you some more."

"What good does he think that will do? I was in my own apartment, and I couldn't remember where anything was. In my mind, it was the first time I had ever been there." She sighed.

Elliot noticed that as she looked out the window at the familiar sights of the city, she looked like a tourist who had never been there before. She had lived in the city her whole life, yet Elliot found her staring up at the buildings, and being blown away by their height.

"Here we are." Elliot said as they pulled into the precinct parking lot. "Welcome to our home away from home." He smiled.

"Well, here we go." Olivia breathed, stepping out of the car, and looking up at the large building in front of her.

"You ready?" Elliot asked standing behind her, yet keeping his distance.

"Yeah, I guess." Olivia breathed.

"Come on." Elliot instructed as he lead her into the building that was so foreign and alien to her.

When she walked into the bull pen Olivia looked around mystified. It was so busy, and there were so many noises. "So this is where I work?" Olivia asked.

"Yup." Elliot answered. "Why don't I show you to your desk?" He motioned to her desk with his hand.

Olivia walked over to her work space, and sat in the chair that Elliot had pulled out for her.

"So, how does it feel?" Elliot asked.

"Like a chair." Olivia sighed, looking up at Elliot. He was trying so hard to help her, and she couldn't help feeling bad each time she disappointed him. Although he would never tell her that, she could just see it in his eyes. "Sorry." She said, casting her eyes back to the desk.

She noticed the familiar pictures. They were the same ones that Elliot had showed her back at the apartment. There was one of her and her mother; they both looked so happy. There was another of Elliot's kids in front of a Christmas tree. Then there was the picture of the entire squad at a New Years party. She shifted her eyes to the wedding picture.

By this time Elliot had taken his seat behind his desk.

"We were happy, weren't we?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. We were really happy." Elliot sighed. "And we will be again." He reassured her.

"I'm sorry." She said again.

"Don't be Liv. It's just gonna take some time." Elliot replied; it was getting to become a familiar line with him.

Olivia returned her gaze to the row of pictures on her desk. She finally saw one that she didn't recognize. When she saw it, tears filled her eyes.

She picked up the frame, and traced the picture with her fingers.

"Is this…" Olivia began, holding the picture so that Elliot could see it.

"Yeah, Liv, that's our baby." Elliot smiled.

Olivia gazed at the picture for a moment. "It's beautiful." She smiled.

For the first time since her attack, Elliot noticed the twinkle return to Olivia's eyes, even though it was only for a fleeting moment.

Huang suddenly entered the room. He walked over to Olivia's desk, and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Liv, you ready?" He asked.

Olivia looked up to Huang's face. "As ready as I'll ever be." She smiled meekly.

TBC... Tell me what you think so far!


	7. A Fleeting Moment

Lost

Disclaimer: They're not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A Fleeting Moment

Huang lead Olivia into the dark, cold interrogation room. She looked around, and took it all in.

There was a steel table in the middle of the room under a dim light. At each side two chairs were resting silently. The room was made of cinder block, and, besides the dim ceiling light, the only other light coming into the room came from a small window. Olivia turned to see what was behind her. All she found was more cold cinderblock, and a two way mirror.

"So, this is where it happened?" Olivia asked.

"Yes." Huang replied.

He and Olivia were alone in the room. Elliot was standing with Cragen behind the two way mirror to watch for any progress.

"I want you to sit here Olivia." Huang instructed, pulling out one of the chairs for her.

Olivia did as she was told. Huang sat in the seat on the opposite side of the table.

"Does this room trigger anything?" Huang asked. "Are you feeling anything, can you see anything?" He asked.

Olivia sat for a moment in silence. She looked around the room, trying desperately to make something be familiar.

"Nothing." She finally said her head down cast. "What happened to me?" She asked, lifting her head so that George could see the tears in her eyes.

"You were sitting in that chair interrogating a suspect. He was sitting where I am, and his lawyer was sitting next to him." George began. "You told him that his mother felt he was useless, and he snapped. He jumped over the table, and threw you up against the mirror. He slammed your head into the glass until you passed out. Do you remember any of it?" He asked.

Olivia tried, but it was if she was hearing the events for the first time. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing." She breathed, trying to keep her tears in.

"It's alright. Listen, we'll try something else." George comforted, sensing that Olivia was getting upset at the whole situation. "I want to try showing you pictures of the man who did this, that may jar something. We can also try playing sounds from your past, or having you smell things that should be familiar to you.Smell is the strongest scent tied to memory." He disclosed. "I also want to do more with drawings. We'll get somewhere Liv; it just may take some time." He finished, getting out of his chair and kneeling down to her level. "We'll get you back, I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep doctor." Olivia sighed.

Huang got up form his position. "We can start now." He offered.

"Okay." Olivia said, forcing a smile. "I just need some air first."

"Alright, I'll be upstairs when ever you're ready." Huang said.

Olivia smiled, and showed herself out of the room. "Is there somewhere I can go to get some air?" She asked Cragen.

"If you take the stairs at the end of the hall up, you'll hit the roof. It's a good place to go to clear your mind." He told her.

She nodded with a smile, and made her way to the stairs.

"I thought that would work." Cragen sighed as Huang exited the room.

"So did I." George answered.

"So why didn't it?" Elliot asked, growing increasingly more frustrated with each failed attempt to help Olivia.

"In moments of extreme fear, the brain shuts down. After the event it over, it shuts the memory out to prevent that fear from representing itself in the memories of the event." George began. "In Olivia's case, the brain shut out the memory, but after being hit so hard, it was jarred, and just shut everything out. It's not helping that, subconsciously, Olivia doesn't want to remember the attack." George finished.

"What are you talking about Huang? I talked to her, trust me she wants to remember." Elliot protested.

"Yes, she does, in her conscious mind. But her subconscious mind doesn't want to relive the fear of the moment." George explained.

"But Doc, Liv's been in worse situations before. Why did she choose this one to block out?" Cragen asked.

"Because, this time she didn't only fear for her own life. She was afraid that Brent was going to hurt the baby." Huang revealed. "Olivia's never been in a situation where her child's life was in danger."

"But he didn't even go for the baby." Elliot answered.

"But Olivia didn't know that." George answered.

"Well, if she won't relive the attack, what are we suppose to do to get her memory back?" Cragen asked.

"Well, I'll have to try other methods; try to unlock some other memory, and try to stem off of that. The good news is that usually once one memory is regained, the others come back relatively quickly. We just have to get that one." Huang answered.

"I'm gonna go check on her." Elliot said suddenly. He was finished hearing this conversation. He was tired of all the failed attempts, and just wanted his wife back.

Elliot made his way up to the roof. He spotted Olivia sitting against a wall, staring out at the city before her. She had her legs pulled close to her, and tears in her eyes.

"You alright?" He asked from the door leading to the roof.

Olivia turned to the voice. It was then that Elliot noticed the tear stains on her face.

"No." She answered honestly. "I'm not alright. In fact, I think that I'm about as far from alright as one can be."

Elliot walked over to her, and sat down next to her.

"Do you know how frustrating this is for me Elliot?" She asked her voice cracking. "I thought that once I walked into that room that would be it; that I would remember. Why didn't it work?" She asked in a tone pleading an answer.

"I don't know baby, uh, I mean Olivia." Elliot said, catching himself. "All I know is that eventually, something will work." He said, smoothing Olivia's hair behind her ear.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because Olivia, it has to." He sighed.

"I just can't do it anymore Elliot." She said through now gently flowing tears. "I mean, I woke up two days ago, and all of a sudden I was married with four step children, and pregnant. I look at you, and I can see all the love in the world in your eyes, but it means nothing to me." She continued; her words stinging Elliot a little. "I look at pictures of my life, and it's like looking through someone else's memories. Do you know how hard it is to look in the mirror, and to not recognize your own reflection? To not know who you are?" she asked.

Olivia was too tired to care about the fact that she barely knew the man who was sitting next to her. She was falling, and needed someone to catch her, and he was there. She let herself openly sob, and leaned into Elliot's chest. She let him wrap his arms around her protectively.

"I just can't do it anymore." She sobbed.

"Shhh. It's okay." He soothed, rubbing her back tenderly. "Everything's going to be fine."

"Why are you doing all of this?" Olivia asked, raising her head to meet Elliot's gaze with her own.

"Doing what?" Elliot asked softly.

"This." She answered. "Why are you sticking by me like this? I mean, I look at you, and I can't remember a thing. All I've been doing since I woke up in the hospital is cry, yet you have sat with me through every tear. You don't have to put up with all of this. You could have just left from the beginning, it's not like I would have realized anything was wrong." She said with a forced smile.

"I'm doing it because I love you Olivia. And because I know that you wouldhave done the same for me if I was in your place." Elliot soothed. "On our wedding day I promised you for better or worse. This is just the worse. Olivia, I will never leave you alone to fend for yourself." He finished.

"Never is a promise that no one intends to keep." She sighed.

Elliot looked at her confused.

"I'm just saying that forever is a long time to stay with someone who doesn't feel anything but grief." Olivia sighed.

"Well, I just happened to fall in love with that grief stricken person. And I would rather spend forever trying to make her smile, than one day with anyone else." Elliot answered.

"I can see why I loved you so much." Olivia answered. "I can't believe that I could forget anyone like you."

Olivia leaned closer into Elliot's arms. There was something that seemed to be drawing her closer to him. She closed her eyes as her face got closer to his. She was about to let go, and allow their lips to meet when Elliot's watch beeped, and made them both jump, and pull apart.

"That means we need to get going to the doctor's appointment." Olivia sighed.

"Thedoctorcan wait a minute." Elliot whispered, not moving his face away from her.

"No, she can't." Olivia answered. "I'm sorry Elliot, but I just can't." She said, raising herself off the ground, and heading back into the building.

Elliot sighed in disappointment. He thought that she was making a breakthrough, but it turned out to be nothing more than a fleeting moment.

He got up, and followed his wife down to the car.

TBC... I just love giving a little, and then pulling it away! (lol!) Keep reading and reviewing!


	8. My Baby

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!

BauerPower, I hope that you still have power!

My Baby

Olivia sat on the table in the examining room in a paper gown. She was waiting for the doctor to come in. She was staring at her bare feet when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Olivia called.

"Hey." Elliot greeted, entering the room. "The doctor said that she would be with you in a sec." He said. "You okay?"

"This is all a little strange." Olivia breathed. "I mean, I've only been pregnant for, what 24 hours, and now I'm sitting her, waiting to figure out if the baby I'm carrying is a girl or boy."

"It's all kinda sudden, huh?" Elliot asked. He was trying to put himself in Olivia's position, but it was hard.

"Hello Mommy and Daddy. " A friendly looking woman said from the door way. "How are we doing?" She asked.

"Well, Liv's been having some morning sickness, but other than that, we're good." Elliot smiled to the doctor. He didn't feel she needed to know about Olivia's amnesia. If other people knew, that made it real.

"So, let's get to it. You guys want to know the sex of the baby, correct?" The doctor asked, walking over to her equipment, and setting it all up.

"Yes." Elliot answered.

"Come on Olivia, you know the routine." The doctor instructed. "I have to do a quick exam first, so lay back, feet up."

Olivia did as she was told, and allowed the doctor to do the exam.

"Alright, everything looks good. Let's do the sonogram now." The doctor smiled. "You can put your feet down now Olivia." The doctor put the cold gel on Olivia's stomach, and turned the machine on. As she was looking for the baby she added, "Everything okay today Olivia? You're never this quiet."

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Olivia smiled, not taking her eyes off the monitor. "Just, not really feeling myself is all."

"Well, sometimes that can happen during a pregnancy." The doctor smiled, not catching onto Olivia's joke. "There's our baby." She smiled. "It looks healthy. Let's see now…" She began, studying the monitor. "Well, Mom and Dad, it looks like you'll be adding another little girl to the family. Congratulations." She smiled. "Lemme print you out a picture so that you can update your frames."

The doctor pressed a button, which made a printer in the corner of the room spit out the image on the monitor.

"Here ya go." The doctor said, handing the photo to Olivia. "Now I want you back here in another three weeks. You can make the appointment with the receptionist when you leave." She said, exiting the room and leaving Elliot and Olivia alone with their photo.

"She's so beautiful." Olivia cooed. "She is only thing that I know just as much about as you do." She smiled.

Elliot just rested a hand on Olivia's shoulder so that he too could see the picture.

"Thank you." She smiled, looking up into Elliot's eyes.

"For what?" he asked, walking around the table so that he could face Olivia.

"For this." Olivia said, indicating the picture in her hand. "For this baby that's growing inside me. When I saw her, I felt happy, and complete for the first time since I woke up. You gave that to me; even if I can't remember it happening. I love her Elliot.I could never thank you enough for that." She smiled.

"And I could never thank you enough for carrying her." Elliot smiled back.

"You love me a lot, don't you?" Olivia asked, reading the love in his eyes.

"Yeah, I do." Elliot answered honestly.

"This hurts you just as much as it hurts me, doesn't it?" She asked in a whisper.

"Hey, no, now I'm doing just fine with all of this. Don't worry about that." Elliot answered, straightening up.

"I took off your rings, and forgot about the day you married me. I look at your kids like their total strangers. I haven't let you hold me since I woke up, and I keep pushing you away every time you try to get close to me." Olivia said with a matter of fact tone to her voice. She had gotten off of the table and went behind a screen to change back into her cloths. "You expect me to believe that that doesn't hurt you?" She asked as she emerged fully dressed.

"Liv, I said that I'm fine." Elliot answered sternly facing her.

"You're lying El. I can see it in your eyes." She answered going to leave the room.

"What can you see in my eyes?" He asked, stopping her in her tracks.

Olivia walked over to Elliot. "The hurt I've caused you. The hope that I'll turn around and you'll look into my eyes and see whatever you saw before this whole thing. The fear that you won't. And the love that you wish I would return." Olivia whispered, walking closer to Elliot.

"How do you remember what that looks like?" Elliot whispered back, trying to catch her in a lie. At this point Olivia was standing so close that he could feel her breath on him.

"I guess some things you just don't forget." Olivia whispered. She searched his eyes for a moment. She wasn't sure why, but when she looked into them she felt safe. Something just felt right.

She closed her eyes, and leaned into Elliot. Elliot did the same, and finally, Olivia allowed Elliot to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly around the waist.

Olivia kissed Elliot with all the passion that she could find. This man had been so good to her in the past few days. She was lost, and he was doing everything he could to help find her again. He made her feel not so alone, and that in itself was reason enough for her to be kissing him.

Elliot was about to deepen their kiss when they were both startled by a knock at the door. They jumped apart as the doctor walked in.

"If you two are ready, you can go." She said, wondering why the two, who were usually so pressed for time were still in the room.

"Thank you doctor." Olivia said with a kind smile as she hurried out of the room. "Elliot, why don't you make the appointment, I'm kinda tired, and want to wait in the car." She asked over her shoulder to Elliot as she rushed out of the building.

After making the appointment Elliot joined Olivia in the car.

"I'm sorry Elliot, I shouldn't have done that." She apologized as he climbed into the driver's seat.

"Liv, it's fine, don't worry about it." Elliot answered. She was, after all, still his wife, and was allowed to kiss him if she wanted to.

"I shouldn't lead you on like that though." Olivia continued as Elliot pulled into city traffic.

"It's okay Olivia. If you want, we can pretend it never happened." He said, hoping that she would tell him that this was not something she wanted to forget.

"Whatever you want to do." Olivia breathed. "I'm tried; I don't want to talk about it." She said as an excuse.

"The doctor did say that you may be groggy for the next few days." Elliot said, a little concerned. He looked over to Olivia and added, "Why don't you close your eyes now, and you can sleep in the crib when we get back to the precinct."

Olivia looked at him strangely. "I'm, what did the doctor say, 36 years old? You don't really expect me to sleep in a crib do you?" She asked, sounding a little ticked off.

"No." Elliot said, not being able to contain his laughter. "The crib is just a nickname for a room in the precinct where all the bunks are. We stay there when we have to work long on a case, and need to sleep, but can't go home." He explained.

"Oh." Olivia smiled at her own misunderstanding. "Okay. I'll sleep there." She said as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the seat.

She was so confused. To this very moment she had no idea who Elliot was. She knew nothing about his past, or their relationship; had no idea what his family or childhood was like; and couldn't remember a thing about their marriage.

The only thing she did know about this man was that he was a cop, and married to her; and that he obviously loved her. So why did it feel so right to kiss this stranger? When their lips met, something sparked inside of her. When she looked into his eyes, it felt like she had gotten lost in them a million times before, but she couldn't remember a single one. When he wrapped his arms around her, it felt like she was finally where she belonged; like she had returned to the safest place she knew, but she had never known those arms before. His lips seemed so familiar, yet so alien at the same time.

Olivia's head felt like it was spinning, and all she wanted to do now, was go to sleep.

TBC... Keep up the great reviews!


	9. I am Olivia Benson

Lost

Disclimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

I am Olivia Benson

"I think something happened Doc." Elliot told Huang after he was sure Olivia was safely tucked away in the crib.

"What do you mean 'something happened?'" Cragen asked. He, Huang, and Elliot were all standing in his office.

"First, she called me 'El', and then she knew that I was lying, and then she kissed me. Something changed in her eyes Doc. They were back." Elliot said happily.

"The picture of the baby may have triggered something inside of her." Huang noted. "Or maybe you just being there for her all this time caused the change." He thought out loud.

"Wait a sec Doc." Cragen interrupted. "How can you tell that she's back? I mean, Olivia could always tell when Elliot was lying, and she'll been in love with him for a while. How do you know that she's not just acting on natural feelings?" He asked.

"Well, we won't know for sure until she wakes up and I get a chance to talk to her." Huang answered.

"But, this is a good sign, right?" Elliot asked, almost pleading.

"I'm optimistic." George answered.

Elliot smiled, just as something caught his attention. There was a loud crash from above their heads, followed by a scream from Olivia.

The three men looked towards the noise, and bolted to the stairs.

They bounded through the door of the crib to find Olivia lying on the floor, wrapped in a knot of blankets, hitting and kicking at the air.

"Stop…Stop!" She yelled at some unseen force in her sleep.

"Liv, Liv, wake up baby." Elliot called to her. He had knelt down to her, and was steadying her shoulders with his hands. He shook her a little to try to wake her from her terror.

Olivia suddenly opened her eyes and took a swing at Elliot. Her fist collided with his lip, and caused him to pull his face back in pain.

"Liv, Liv, it's me, it's Elliot." He soothed. "Everything's okay."

"What…what happened?" Olivia clamored. "Where am I?"

"You're in the crib, you okay?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah, I fine." She said confused. Her face suddenly became filled with dread. Her hand shot to her stomach as she asked, "Is the baby alright? He didn't hurt it, did he?"

"Yeah she's fine Liv. Don't worry she's okay." Elliot answered, smoothing a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "Just calm down."

"She?" Olivia asked strangely. "You said she? Why did you say she?" She asked.

"Because we're having a little girl." Elliot answered, matching Olivia's confusion with his own.

"When did we find that out?" She asked.

Elliot looked over to Huang. He stood to his feet. "She couldn't have relapsed, could she?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"I don't see how." George said, taking his turn to kneel next to Olivia.

"What are you guys talking about?" Olivia asked. "Relapse into what?"

"Your amnesia Liv." Elliot said in a hush.

"My what? I don't have… oh my God." She said slowly. It all came flooding back to her. The attack, how Brent had jumped at her; how she had prayed he didn't go for that baby. She remembered waking up, and not remembering anything except the moment she was in. She remembered her fears, how she had cried, the feeling of not knowing the people who smiled back at her in the pictures. She remembered the sonogram, and that her baby was a girl. She remembered the joy she had felt when she saw the picture, and how complete she felt. She remembered everything.

"Olivia, don't you remember?" Huang asked, trying to get to the bottom of her odd behavior.

"I remember. I remember." She said quietly, looking up to Elliot. She pushed herself off the floor, and stood in front of Elliot. "How could I have ever forgotten?" She whispered. "How could I forget the man who made my life worth living, the man who gave me a reason to take a breath each morning?" She asked.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked, cupping her head in his hands. He looked into her eyes for a moment, and staring back at him was a pair of deep brown eyes, that sparkled in a way he hadn't seen since Olivia opened her eyes.

"It's me" She whispered with a smiled.

That was all Elliot needed to know that she was back. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close to him. His lips crashed down to hers. Olivia put a hand on the back of Elliot's head, and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

She placed her other hand on Elliot's chest, and pulled away for a moment. She searched his eyes, never wanting to forget them again. "I love you Elliot Stabler." She said in a whisper.

Elliot smiled widely; those words had never meant so much to him before.

"Excuse me." Cragen said suddenly. "I don't mean to interrupt this reunion, but Liv; I think Huang may want to talk to you."

"Oh, sorry." Olivia said; she and Elliot both blushed at the fact that their captain and psychiatrist had both seen the making out.

"Welcome back Liv." Cragen added as he and Elliot left the room to give Olivia and George some privacy.

"Well, first of all, I also want to welcome you back Olivia, you gave us quite a scare." George said, indicating the bed so that Olivia could sit down.

Olivia smiled, and George continued.

"First off, let's make sure you have your full memory back. Now if it's not all there, it most likely will come back within a few days." He cautioned. "What is the first memory you have?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "I was four. It was the first time I new my mother was different from the other parents. She came home smashed." She finally said.

"And the most recent memory?" George asked.

"You mean before waking up here with all of you?" She asked.

"Yes." George answered.

"Finding out that I was having a girl." Olivia smiled. "Do you wanna see a picture?" She asked, always ready to show her baby off to anyone who was willing to see it.

'I would love to." George smiled.

Olivia rummaged through her bag for a moment, and then pulled out the sonogram picture from earlier that day.

"Here she is." Olivia cooed. "Isn't she beautiful.

"Looks just like you Liv." George smiled.

"Well, yeah, if I was a little blob." Olivia smiled back.

"But she's the most adorable little blob I have ever had the pleasure of seeing." Huang answered.

"So George, am I back?" She finally asked, putting the picture aside.

"Just a few more questions." He answered. "What is your address?"

"3002 west 32nd street, apartment 3B." Olivia answered.

"What is your phone number?" He asked.

"555-8212" Olivia answered without hesitation.

"When is your birthday?"

"October 29."

"How old are you?"

"36."

Who is your husband?"

"Elliot Stabler." Olivia answered with a smile.

"When did you get married?"

"May 22nd."

"When did you find out you were pregnant?"

"June 30th."

"When id your husband's birthday?"

"January 25th."

"Okay Olivia. You seem to be okay." George smiled. "Now, you may have some difficulties remembering some minute things for a while, but you should return to normal in a couple of days." He warned.

"Thanks George." Olivia smiled.

"Hey, don't thank me. It takes a strong person to make it thorough what you did, and a determined person to make a full recovery so fast." He smiled. "Let's go down stairs."

"Oh yeah, what ever happened to Brent?" Olivia asked as she and George were walking down to the bullpen.

"Well, He had a break down in court after one of his victims testified. He confessed to every count of child molestation." George answered, causing Olivia to smile widely.

"Munch and Fin were able to add a pretty heavy count of assaulting an officer to his sentence as well." He finished.

Olivia was happy with what had happened to her attacker. As she and Huang entered the bull pen they were met with the wide, friendly smiles of Munch, Fin, Casey, and Alex.

"So, it really you?" Fin asked as Olivia entered the crowd of people.

"Yeah, it's really me." Olivia smiled, confirming what Elliot had told the room.

As Olivia made her rounds hugging her friends, an unfamiliar face entered the 1-6.

"Can I help you?" Cragen asked as the man approached them.

"Yes, I'm looking for an Olivia Benson." He said without expression.

"I'm Benson." Olivia said, confused. Why didn't she recognize this man? Did she know him?

"This is for you." He said, handing Olivia a blue folded piece of paper. He left before she was able to open it.

Olivia opened the paper slowly, and as she read it her face dropped. She reached for Elliot to keep herself standing.

"What is it?" He asked, moving so that Olivia could support herself.

She grabbed onto his shirt. "I'm being served." She breathed, not taking her eyes off the paper.

TBC... The amnesia plot is over, but there is a twist in the works! (Leaving u hanging again!)


	10. Court Part One

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: hope this clears up some of the questions!

Court Part 1

"For what?" Casey asked, walking behind Olivia so that she could read the paper over her shoulder.

"They want to put me in protective custody for the remainder of my pregnancy, and then take the baby when she's born." Olivia answered, tears forming in her eyes.

"What, why?" Munch asked, flabbergasted.

"Child endangerment." She answered, looking up for the first time to reveal the tears staining her cheeks.

"How have you ever endangered that kid?" Fin asked.

Alex took her turn to look at the paper. "They think that her being in the interrogation room with a suspect while she's pregnant is endangerment." Alex answered for Olivia.

"Who's filing?" Cragen asked.

"Brent's attorney." Casey answered.

"Bull, he's just pissed that he lost and wants to make up for it in his win loss ratio." Munch answered angrily.

"Can he do this?" Elliot asked, shock still taking hold of him.

"Liv's been served, so she has to appear. The judge probably won't find in his favor though." Casey tried to comfort.

"When do you have to be in court?" Cragen asked quietly.

"Tomorrow." Olivia answered.

That night Olivia lay in bed, wrapped in Elliot's strong embrace. She couldn't believe that she had made it through the last few days without it.

She couldn't sleep. She just kept thinking about what she would do if the court took away her daughter. She finally couldn't take it anymore. She got out of bed, careful not to wake Elliot, and padded across the hall.

Olivia opened the door to the barely started nursery. She had imagined what it would look like once it was complete.

If she was going to have a boy she was going to paint it pale blue, and put a train border around it. She would put little train statues up all over the place, and even buy train bedding for the crib.

She wasn't having a boy though; she was having a little girl; that meant that the nursery was going to be pale purple. The ceiling would remain white for contrast. Maureen had already picked out the perfect border to use for the room. It was a simple white curvy design. All that Olivia had to do was use a stencil and some white paint to make it. The bedding wasa pale purple with big white stitches. Elizabeth had picked that out. Elliot and Olivia still had to go pick up the paint and accessories, but the room was going to be beautiful.

Olivia stood in the door way thinking about how beautiful the room would look once in was completed, and had the sounds of a baby in it. What would she do if they won, and she never got to hear the sound of her baby?

"You okay?" Elliot whispered, coming up behind Olivia and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm fine." She answered, leaning into her husband's embrace.

"It'll be okay ya know." He said, kissing Olivia on the cheek. "They're not gonna get her; I won't let them."

"But what if they do?" She asked, turning in his arms. "I mean, did I put our baby's life in danger by going in that room? El, if he had gone for my stomach and not my head we may not even be having her." She said guiltily.

"Don't think that way Liv." Elliot said, placing a comforting hand on her cheek. "You're fine and the baby's fine."

"But what if she wasn't?" Olivia asked. "What was so important that I had to go into that room, and put her life in danger? I mean, I put my job before our daughter's life El. What if I don't deserve to be a mother?"

"Don't say that Olivia. I've never known anymore more deserving to be a mother in my life." He answered, taking her shoulders gently. "That sonofabitch wouldn't talk to anyone else but you. The only way we could have gotten a confession, and make sure a pedophile never hurt another little girl again, was for you to go in there. In my mind, you were making the streets safer for her." He added, embracing her. "If you had known that he was violent you wouldn't have gone in."

Olivia let Elliot just hold her. "Come on, let's get back to bed." He whispered, rubbing her head gently.

Olivia followed Elliot back into their bed, and fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Olivia was sitting on the couch nervously. She was dressed in a white button down blouse, and black trousers. As she looked down at her stomach she though that she would be needing to break into her maternity clothes soon.

"You ready?" Elliot asked coming out of their room; dressed in a button down blue shirt, black pants, and a navy tie.

"I guess so." Olivia answered.

"Come on then." Elliot said, extending his hand to help Olivia off the couch. "Let's get this over with."

Olivia stood behind the defendant's desk with Casey at her side. It was strange for everyone on the squad to be sitting on the defendant's side of the room. Sitting for the prosecution was Tyler Lemmerik, a fellow ADA. He was surprised that Casey had taken on Olivia's case.

Because it was only a preliminary hearing, there was no jury. It was Olivia's word against the prosecution, and the judge would have final say as to whether or not she would have to appear in trial.

"All rise. Honorable judge Callaway presiding." The courtroom officer announced as the judge entered the room.

Olivia stood with the rest of the room. When the judge sat behind his desk the room sat with him.

"Okay, so Mr. Lemmerik, you're filing for Detective Benson to be placed in protective custody for the remainder of her pregnancy?" The judge asked, making sure he understood the case, and that Olivia knew the charges against her.

"Yes Your Honor." Lemmerik answered. "We also are moving to remove the child after Detective Benson gives birth." He added.

"Remove the child and place it in foster care?" The judge asked to clarify the motion.

"Yes your honor." The attorney answered.

"On what grounds to do you feel makes it necessary to remove the child?" The judge asked.

"Detective Benson was told by her doctor and Captain that she shouldn't be placing herself in situations like that. She was assigned to work at her desk for the remainder of her pregnancy and she ignored that order. She knowingly placed herself and her baby in harms way." The attorney answered. "She was attacked by the suspect she was interrogating, which resulted in temporary amnesia. Although Detective Benson is alright now, and the baby was unharmed, she may not be as lucky next time she disobeys orders." He finished.

"Your Honor, while that sounds like grounds for a protective custody hearing, on what grounds does the Prosecution see reason for removing the baby once it is born?" Casey argued.

"I was about to ask that myself Ms. Novak." The judge answered.

"Detective Benson showed that she had the tendency to put her career before the safety of her child. She did it once; there is a pretty good chance that she'll do it again after the baby is born." Lemmerik answered.

"Your Honor, Detective Bensonhas taken all precautions during her pregnancy to ensure the safety of her child. The Prosecution can't possibly prove that she might make harmful decisions pertaining to it in the future." Casey argued.

Olivia just sat in her seat, listening to all these people insinuating that she was going to be an unfit mother. The words of the Prosecution and even of Casey stung her deeply. She sat in silence, holding her stomach, waiting for the judges ruling.

Judge Callaway though the testimony over for a moment before he ruled. "While I can't be sure how the jury will see these precedings, someone has to be responsible for the safety of this child. I'm ruling in favor of the Prosecution. Detective Benson, I want you to present yourself back in this courtroom tomorrow. A jury will decide if you are fit to raise this child. For now, you can return home, but I am barring you from going into the 16th precinct, or any other police building until the conclusion of these hearings." He finished.

The judge had ruled. He had spoken to Olivia like she had battered her child. Had she really done something that wrong?

"We are adjourned for today." The judge called, snapping Olivia back to reality as he slammed his gavel down.

Olivia and Casey joined the rest of her friends in the seats of the courtroom.

"This is bullshit Casey. Olivia didn't do anything wrong." Elliot said angrily.

"Hey, I don't agree with the ruling either, when the judge is the Prosecutors god father, this can happen." Casey sighed.

"So what do we do now?" Cragen asked.

"Well, I'm gonna need all of you to testify to Olivia's ability to raise the baby in a safe environment." Casey answered. "If you guys tell the jury how she's been riding a desk since she found out about the pregnancy, it'll show them that she's been doing everything she's been told to do. I also think it'll help if you tell the jury about Brent, and what he did. We'll tell them that Olivia interrogated him to make the streets safer for the baby." She added.

"That _is_ why I went in Casey." Olivia finally said. It was the first thing she had said since she entered the courtroom that day. "And I took every precaution. I was armed, and Elliot, Fin, and Cragen were right outside the door. It wasn't even in there alone with the bastard. His lawyer was in there with me." She huffed. "How can they say I'm an unfit mother, when they don't even know me?" She asked, confusion coating her words.

"That's why we load up on character witnesses. I can put all you guys on the stand to testify how Liv acts in work, and what she has done to make sure the baby is okay. We can put Alex and some of your other friends on the stand too; to tell the jury how much you want this baby." Casey soothed.

"I want to testify as her husband." Elliot said suddenly.

"Elliot, you can't…" Alex began.

"No, I don't care about IAB. If I tell the jury that I feel safe with Olivia caring for my baby, and my other kids, it may help. This way we can also get Kathy up there. What do you need other than a mother saying that she trusts Olivia with the life of her kid's, to show the jury that she's a great mom." Elliot said, arguing his point. "We can also get the kids to testify. Liv's been in their lives for years now, andshe's done a great job with them."

"Elliot, you could loose your job." Olivia said quietly.

"I don't care." Elliot answered. "They're trying to take away my daughter too Liv." He said, smoothing her hair back.

"You can testify without worrying." Cragen butted in. "A buddy of mine; homicide captain, was retiring. The IAB captain quit with no predecessor. For the next few months, Captain Matthews is heading IAB, and hates it. He's throwing out any cases that he feels are a waste of time. I'll put in a call." He explained.

"Great." Casey smiled. "I'll get to work."

TBC... Hope that cleared up all your questions, Review


	11. The Prosecution Rests

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: The next few chapters are going to be heavy in the court room. (I'm taking Forensics, and Criminal Justice, I just can't get away from this stuff, so I wrote about it!)

TheProsecution Rests

Olivia was back in court the next morning. She was sitting behind the defendants table again, but today, she would get a chance to speak her mind.

"The first witness the Prosecution calls to the stand is Detective Olivia Benson." Lemmerik called, beginning the trail.

Elliot tensed in his seat as he watched Olivia rise from her chair, and make her way to the stand. He knew how brutal attorneys could be. He didn't know what this guy would do to her.

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth?" The bay lift asked Olivia as she stood at the stand.

"I do." Olivia answered honestly, taking a seat.

"Detective Benson, when approximately when did you find out you were pregnant?" Lemmerik asked, beginning his line of questioning.

"About three months ago." Olivia answered, keeping her answerers short and to the point.

"And about how far along are you?" He asked.

"Now, four months." Olivia answered.

"Did you plan this pregnancy Detective?" The attorney asked.

"No." Olivia answered, suspiciously.

"Isn't it true that in the past you told anyone who would listen that you didn't want kids?" The attorney asked.

Olivia was stunned for a moment. "How did he know that?" She wondered.

"That was a long time ago." Olivia answered, trying to redeem herself. It was true that she didn't want kids at one time, but that was before she and Elliot started dating, before she got married, and before she got pregnant, and fell in love with her daughter.

"Detective, do you expect this court to believe that you welcome this unplanned baby when just a few years ago you were adamant about never having children?" He asked, further taking a jab at Olivia's ability to love her baby.

"Yes. I do." Olivia answered bluntly. "I made those comments years ago; my opinion on the subject of motherhood has since changed."

"Then why not plan the pregnancy?" He asked.

"My husband and I were only married for month when I got pregnant. We both wanted to have a baby; we just planned to wait a little while." Olivia answered.

"You claim that you love this baby, yet how can you say that and then put yourself in a dangerous situation that you knew could have put this baby's life in danger?" He asked.

"Objection!" Casey yelled; happy that Lemmerik finally said something that she could call him on. "Speculation. Mr. Lemmerik can't possibly know that Detective Benson knew the situation would turn dangerous."

"Sustained." The judge ruled.

"Detective Benson," Lemmerik began, deciding to ask the question in another direction. "Were you told by your doctor and captain that the safest course of action to take during your pregnancy would be to remain at a desk?" He asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered.

"Then why would you have gone into that interrogation room despite everyone telling you that it wasn't safe for the baby?" Lemmerik asked.

"My colleagues had just brought in a pedophile. We had strong reason to believe that he had kidnapped and raped several young girls. Our ADA told us that we needed a confession to solidify a guilty verdict." Olivia began.

"And you just thought, "'What the hell, why not put my baby's life in danger, and talk to the guy?'" Lemmerik asked rudely.

"If you'd let me finish." Olivia responded, annoyance rising in her voice. "He told my colleagues that he would only speak to me."

"Oh, so you put the aspect of a collar in front of the safety of this child?" Lemmerik asked coolly.

"I took every precaution!" Olivia answered angrily. "I was armed, his lawyer was in the room, and there were two detectives and my captain watching from outside the door. Some things you can't foresee." She answered. Unfortunately, Olivia had just unknowingly walked into a trap.

"So, Detective, is it safe for me to assume that, since you took such precautions, you knew there may be some chance of danger in that room?" He asked slyly.

Olivia shut her eyes for a moment, realizing what she had just said. "I did what I thought I had to do to put away a pedophile." She answered.

"And the hell with the safety of this kid?" He shot back.

Olivia ignored his comment, knowing that it wasn't an actual question, but just a way to try to get a rise out of her.

"Detective, you say you love this kid, and that it's best interests are foremost in your mind, yet it may have sustained fatal injuries because of the decision that you made. How can this court believe that you won't do the same thing once it's born? How can you expect the jury to believe that you won't get a call one night from your boss, run out and answer it, and leave the kid alone in the house, or that you'll forget to come home night, or…" Lemmerik was now yelling at Olivia.

"Objection!" Casey yelled. "He's badgering your honor!"

"Sustained, back off Consular." The judge warned. "Detective, answer the question." He added.

"First of all, my baby is not an 'it', it's a she, so I would like you to stopreferring toher as'it.'" Olivia began, fighting back tears. "Second of all, what gives you the right to stand there and tell me that I don't love my daughter?" She continued, through deep breaths trying to control her tears. "The day I found out I was pregnant; I fell in love with this life that was inside of me. I became the least important thing in my life that day, so how dare you accuse me of wanting to forward my career over protecting my child. I love her more than anything in this world, but unfortunately, there's nothing I can do to prove that, but there's also noting you can do to prove other wise. So, you'll just have to take my word for it." She added.

"Well…" Lemmerik began, but was cut off.

"If you want proof though…" Olivia said, speaking over the consular, "Look on my desk at work, you'll find each sonogram picture in a frame. There are also pictures in my wallet, and on my dresser at home. Whenever I go out, I come home with bags full of toys, or stupid baby safety things. Last week, I bought a baby gate to go across stairs, and we don't even have stairs in out apartment." She smiled. "Each night I have dreams about her, and each day I imagine what it's going to be like once she's here. I think about what she'll look like, and what type of person she'll become. I love her, so don't stand there and tell me that I don't." She finished angrily.

"Detective, what kind of childhood did you have?" The attorney asked, knowing that a change of subject was in order.Olivia knew that this would be coming eventually.

"What do you mean?" She asked playing coy. She wasn't giving in that easily.

"Isn't it true that your mother was a drunk, and your father is a rapist?" He asked.

Elliot tensed. How dare this man do this to his Olivia. He wanted to lunge at Lemmerik's throat, but held himself back.

"Relevance Your Honor." Casey objected.

"I'm getting to that Your Honor." Lemmerik answered.

"Well get to it consular." The judge ruled.

"How can you expect to be a good mother for this child if you yourself never got to experience a normal childhood?" He asked.

"Objection your honor! Detective Benson's mother's actions have nothing to do with her ability to be a mother." Casey said.

"Over ruled." The judge ruled, wanting to see where this was going. "Answer the question."

"Growing up the way I did, I know how not to treat my daughter. I learned first hand what can happen when a mother puts her child second to anything. I know what I did in her absence, and therefore know not to let my daughter get the chance to make the mistakes I did." Olivia answered, still seeping with anger. "I also know how painful it is to not be able to besure if my mother loved me. I would never cause my daughter to go through that, ever."

"Detective, you may love it, uh, her, but your past actions have shown that you can't prove without a doubt, that you'll be able to put your career, which up until a short time ago was the main thing in your life, second to the life of your child." Lemmerik finished, "No further questions your honor." He rested.

TBC...Casey will get her chance in the next chapter! REVIEW (i hope everyone was okay with the court thing, I figured that my stories could use something new!)


	12. The Defense Rests

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

The Defense Rests

Casey rose for her turn to question Olivia.

"Detective Benson, the prosecution asked you about a time when you made it clear that you didn't want children." She began. "Can you tell the court when that was?" She asked.

"2 years ago I guess." Olivia answered. She had full confidence that Casey would show the jury that she would be a good mother.

"Has that thought changed since then?" She asked.

"Yes." Olivia answered. "I want a child more than I have ever wanted anything in my life."

"So, than what made you say that you never wanted kids?" Casey asked.

"Like Mr. Lemmerik pointed out, I had a crappy childhood. I was afraid that I may turn out to be like my mother; it scared the hell out of me. I would never want to cause a child that much pain. That along with seeing the violent world we live in every day made me apprehensive to have children." Olivia explained.

"And what made all this change?" Casey asked.

"My husband." Olivia answered, smiling in Elliot's direction briefly. "He showed me that I didn't have to be like my mother if I didn't want to be; and I don't. He gave me confidence enough in my self to see that I'm not her, and I never will be."

"What has your life been like since you found out that you were pregnant?" Casey asked.

"Hectic." Olivia smiled. "I've been running around buying baby furniture, and paint. My husband and I have been planning her nursery, and thinking of baby names. We've been going back and fourth to doctors, and I've been thinking about how complete my life is going to be." She answered.

"Would you ever knowingly put your daughter's life in danger?" She asked.

"Of course not." Olivia answered honestly.

"No further questions." Casey rested. Olivia let out a sigh of relief, she was done with her part.

"You may step down detective." The judge told Olivia. She did so, and returned to her seat as Casey called Fin to the stand.

After questioning Munch, Fin, Alex, and Cragen about Olivia's actions at work over the past few months, Casey was ready to call Elliot.

The last few witnesses had all basically said the same thing. They testified that Olivia hadn't been able to talk about anything other than her daughter in months, and that she happily rode a desk, without complaint.

"Detective Stabler," Casey began, "How long have you known Detective Benson for?"

"A little over 7 years." Elliot answered. "We dated for about a year, and we've been married for 5 months now." He added, finally revealing that he was Olivia's husband.

"So, you are the father of her baby?" Casey asked.

"Yes." Elliot answered.

"Do you have any other children?" She asked.

"Yes, four from my first marriage." Elliot answered honestly.

"And, has Detective Benson ever been alone with them?" Casey asked.

"Yes, many times. Some weekends that the kids are at the apartment I have to work. They stay with Olivia. She also watched them one weekend when my ex-wife and her husband had to go away, and I was working a case that took me out of state. Liv was alone with the kids that whole weekend, and they were just fine." Elliot answered.

"Do you trust Detective Benson with the lives of your children, both born and unborn?" Casey asked.

"Of course." Elliot said.

"If your daughter was hurt while Detective Benson was carrying her, would you ever think to blame your wife?" Casey asked.

"Never. Olivia has loved that baby since the day the little stick turned blue. I've never seen her as happy as she was the day she told me we were gonna have a baby." Elliot smiled.

"Having your unborn daughter's safety in mind, do you think that the right thing to do to keep her safe is to take her away from your wife?" Casey pushed.

"I think the best way to keep my daughter safe is to keep her with Olivia. She would lay down her for her of she had to." Elliot answered.

"Thank you no further questions." Casey said, sitting. Olivia smiled at Elliot.

Lemmerik got up from his seat, adjusted his coat, and cleared his throat.

"Detective Stabler, you told the court that you have only been married for what, five months?" He asked.

"Yeah, so." Elliot answered suspiciously.

"So, would you say that you still have stars in your eyes detective?" He asked.

"Objection!" Casey noted.

Before the judge could rule Elliot answered. He was sick of watching this attorney make Olivia out to be a bad person.

"When it comes to my children no one comes before them." Elliot said above all the other voices in the room. "Not even my wife."

"I'm sure she appreciates that." Lemmerik noted.

"Your Honor." Casey protested, but Elliot again answered. He never could step down from a challenge.

"She wouldn't have it any other way." Elliot answered as Olivia nodded her head in agreement. "The kids, both mine, and ours, are the most important in Olivia and my lives. They come first; before anyone, or anything else." He added.

"Didn't you tell her that you didn't think it was a good idea for her to be interrogating the suspect, when she told you she wanted to?" The attorney asked.

"Yes." Elliot answered.

"And what was your reason for that?" He asked.

Elliot hated that he had to answer, but he was under oath.

"Detective?" The prosecutor pushed.

"I felt that the situation may be too dangerous for an expecting mother." Elliot grumbled.

"And you feared for the welfare of your unborn daughter?" Lemmerik added.

"I know that Olivia has her best interests in mind every second of every day." Elliot said.

"Please answer the question Detective." Lemmerik warned.

"No, I don't have to fear for her welfare, ever." Elliot answered.

"No further questions." Lemmerik huffed.

"You may step down Detective Stabler." The judge said.

Casey was ready to call her secret weapon to the stand.

"The Defense calls Kathy Smith to the stand." She announced.

Elliot's ex-wife walked into the court room, andwent up to the stand. She was sworn in, and took her seat.

"Mrs. Smith, how are you related to the defendant?" Casey asked to begin.

"She's married to my ex-husband." Kathy explained.

"Would you say that you love your children Mrs. Smith?" Casey asked.

"Of course, they're my whole world." Kathy answered with a smile.

"Would you ever knowingly put them in a dangerous situation, or leave them with anyone whom you felt may allow them to get into dangerous situations?" Casey asked.

"Of course not." Kathy answered.

"Have you ever left your children alone with my client?" Casey asked, going for the real reason she had called Kathy.

"Yes, many times." Kathy answered truthfully. "The kids love her."

"Has Detective Benson ever given you reason to believe that she may provide an unsafe environment for your children?" Casey asked, concluding her questioning for Kathy.

"Never." Kathy answered bluntly. "If I even felt Olivia couldn't be trusted with my children, I would never leave them with her." She added to make herself perfectly clear.

"No further questions." Casey said; returning to her seat.

"Mrs. Smith." Lemmerik asked from his chair. "Do your children tell you everything?"

"Well, not everything, I mean, they are teenagers." Kathy answered.

Casey shook her head. She knew where the prosecution was going.

"Do you think that they would tell you if Detective Benson left them to do whatever they wanted to?" He asked.

Kathy hated how this attorney could make her say these things. She looked at her hands when she answered.

"No." She said under her breath.

"Thank you, no further questions."

Kathy stepped down, and Casey called her children to the stand one by one. Each testified that Olivia had always been there when they needed her, and that she was a good step mother. Olivia was just thankful that the Prosecution didn't rip into them. If he had she would have had to rip into him.

Olivia hated that all the people she loved had to be paraded in and out of this court room, but she knew it had to be done to protect her daughter.

TBC... the verdict will be read in the next chapter, and the one after that will be the final! Thanks for reading, and keep on reviewing!


	13. Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

A/N: This is the second to last chapter. I have been getting sequal requests, but I don't know if I'm going to be able to write another story for a while. I'm taking a lit of college courses this year, and so I have a lot of papers to write. Sorry!

I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, and thank you to everyone who have stuck with me all this time!

Ladies and Gentlemen of the Jury

It was already time for closing statements, and Olivia wasn't sure what her daughter's fate would be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury," Lemmerik began, "today, when you cast your vote of guilty or not guilty you need to consider some very important things. First of all, you are not here to be nice. You are here to be the voice for a child who doesn't get a say in what happens to her. You have to step up to make sure a little, innocent girl gets a future. Now, Detective Benson's step children paraded through this courtroom the other day, and there were a countless number of people who testified that the Detective has always had her child's best interest in mind, but her actions seem to speak louder than their words. Her child hasn't even been born yet, and she has already made a decision that proved to be harmful to the child. You have to remember that while she may be a wonderful step mother to the kids you listened to yesterday; they go home after two days. They are also older children. They know when something is dangerous, and can control their actions to protect themselves. A baby can't do that.Detective Benson'sbaby is going to rely on her to make good decisions for its entire life. She couldn't even do that for one day. So, when you vote on the fate of this child, don't make a decision based on Detective Benson, and how she may feel about it, because, it isn't all about her. Base your decision on the unborn child that will be the one to suffer in the end. Thank you." He finished.

Casey rose and took her turn to sway any jury members who may have been considering voting guilty.

"The Prosecution's whole defense was based on the theory that Detective Benson doesn't deserve to be a mother." She began, walking over to the jury box. "Mr. Lemmerik told you thatDetective Bensonhadn't wanted children for years, and that now that she is pregnant, her daughter is the last thing on her mine. You heard many testimonies that refute this theory. The baby's own father sat on that bench, and told you that he wouldn't trust his daughter with anyone but her mother. Mr. Lemmerik claims that Detective Benson doesn't have her daughter's safety at heart because she made one bad decision. He wasn't there when she was attacked though. I was, and I can tell you first hand that the only thing on this woman's mind was to protect her child. Her attacked leapt over a table, wrapped his hands around her neck, and bashed her head against a cinderblock wall. Now, most people's immediate reaction would be to swing at their attacker, or try to pry their hands off of their neck. Olivia's reaction, was to wrap her arms around her stomach to make sure the baby wasn't thrown around in her stomach, and to fend off any blows her attacker may have thrown to her abdomen. When she recovered from her amnesia, the first thing she asked was about the state of her baby. This woman wants to be a mother more than anything, but not because it's what she wants, because she wants to give the child inside of her a chance to live a full, happy life. Don't take away her heart because she made one bad decision. If you are a parent, you know that you have to make decisions for your children every day. No one always makes the right one. If you convict Detective Benson on one bad decision, what will come next? Will mothers loose their children who fall off their bikes and skin their knees? I mean, she did allow the child to ride the bike without training wheels. What about children who get kidnapped? Will they get taken away when their found? Make the right choice, return with a verdict of not guilty."

Casey was finished. She walked back to Olivia, and took her seat. It was only a matter of time now.

Olivia waited patiently outside of the court room with her friends.

"How do you think we did?" She asked quietly, more to break the silence than anything else.

"I think we did well." Casey answered, knowing that Olivia was just fishing for something to say.

"What if they return with a guilty verdict?" She asked.

"They won't Liv." Elliot soothed.

"I'll appeal all the way to the Supreme Court if I have to." Casey answered. "I'm not letting you lose that baby."

"Thank you Case." Olivia smiled.

"The jury's back." A man said, sticking his head out of the courtroom.

"That was fast." Munch noted. "Only a little over an hour."

"Is that good?" Fin asked.

"It's either really good, or really bad." Casey breathed.

Everyone filed back into the courtroom, and took their seats.

Elliot could see that Olivia was terrified. He was sitting behind her, and placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her that she wasn't alone.

Olivia watched as the jury filed back into the courtroom one by one.

"Have you reached a verdict?" The judge asked methodically.

"We have your honor." A small woman answered.

The bailiff took a folded piece of paper from her, and handed it to the judge. He looked at it; refolded it, and handed it back to the bailiff.

Olivia tried to read his face to discover her fate, but he showed no emotion. Why would he though? It wasn't his baby they wanted to take away.

"Will the defendant please rise?" The judge ordered more than asked.

Olivia did so, but she needed some help from Casey. She was shaking so hard that she thought her knees were about to give out from under her. She felt sick, and rested her hands over her stomach, as if she though they would rip her daughter from her at any moment.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the jury, on the count of endangering the welfare of a child, how do you find?" The judge asked.

Olivia held her breath. This was it.

"We the jury find the defendant, Olivia Benson not guilty." The small woman read.

Olivia let out her breath finally. Her knees buckled, just like they had promised her, and she fell back into her chair.

Casey would have checked to make sure she was alright, but he smile on her face said it all.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen of the jury, you are excused." The judge said. "Before I dismiss this case though, I would like to say something." He began. "Through out this trial I have seen a multitude of people testify to Detective Benson's ability to be a mother to her child. While I don't condone the decision you made to go into that interrogation room, I cannot sit here and say that it shows you are unable to be a parent. I have watched your reactions to each person's testimony. You have shown me that you love this child more than anything, and that is all you need to be a parent, Detective, I hope that these proceedings don't make you doubt the love you have for your daughter, because any idiot can see that it's there." He finished. "Good luck Detective, although I don't think you'll need it." He smiled. "This case is dismissed." He said, and with a bang of his gavel, left the room.

Olivia embraced Casey tightly. "Thank you." She smiled.

She then turned to Elliot. In one motion she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him.

After hugging each of her friends, the group made its way to the stairs of the courtroom.

"I really don't know how to thank all of you." Olivia smiled from Elliot's arms. He had his arms wrapped around her waist protectively.

"You don't have to thank us babe." Fin smiled. "We want this baby almost as much as you do!"

Olivia smiled. "I'd treat you to drinks, but I don't think it would be to smart to show my face in a bar right now."

"Yeah, I have to agree on that." Alex answered.

"How bout dinner?" Olivia asked. "I could really go for a cheese burger."

"Hey, whatever the fat lady wants." Munch smirked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Hey, just remember that the fat lady gets to decide what this kid calls you, for the rest of your life." Olivia warned.

"Let's go." Cragen butted in. He knew that neither Olivia nor John could give in when it came to insulting people.

After dinner Olivia and Elliot headed home.

Olivia lay peacefully in Elliot's arms that night. She couldn't sleep again, but this time it wasn't due to fear, but joy.

She wriggled out of Elliot's protective grasp, and padded into her baby's room. Since the trial began it had been painted. The furniture was still all in boxes, but a least it was a little more colorful in the small room.

Olivia walked over to the rocking chair in the corner. She sat, and stared out the window to the city below her. She felt so peaceful sitting in the chair, that she didn't even feelElliot's eyes on her.

"Watch ya doin?" He asked in a whisper form the doorway.

"Just thinking." Olivia smiled, turning her head to meet his gaze.

"Mind if I think with you?" He asked.

"Come on in." Olivia smiled. She stood from the chair, and allowed Elliot to sit. Then she repositioned herself on his lap. Elliot snaked his arms around her waist, and held her close to him. Olivia rested her head on his welcoming shoulder.

"You did great in court." Elliot smiled.

"I had no choice." Olivia answered. "I can't wait until she's here."

"Me either." Elliot answered.

"I thought of a name." Olivia said suddenly, lifting her head from Elliot's strong shoulder to look him in the face.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Isabelle. Isabelle Serena Stabler." Olivia smiled.

"That's a beautiful name." Elliot smiled, recognizing the name as his mother's. "So, why does Mom get the honor of donating her name?" He asked.

"She called each morning before court." Olivia revealed. She hadn't told Elliot before now. "She wanted to tell me that she believed in me, and that I shouldn't worry about the trial, because God wouldn't take a child away from a woman so deserving as me. That He knew that I would love her like no one else could." She smiled, tears threatening to fall. "No one's ever really believed in me like that before. I mean, other than you."

"Well, than I think the name is very fitting." Elliot smiled, pulling Olivia back to him.

When Olivia had fallen asleep, Elliot carried her back to their room. He carefully placed her under the covers, and crawled in next to her. For the first time he noticed the puff of Olivia's stomach.

"Hey sweetie." He whispered to her little belly. "I can finally see you." He cooed. "You are so beautiful."

Olivia smiled, hearing Elliot talking to her stomach.

"El, Hun, she's a bump under my shirt." She smiled.

"But she is one of the five most beautiful bumps I have ever seen." He smiled back.

Olivia scooted closer to her husband on the bed, wrapped her arms around him, and drifted back to sleep.

TBC... one more chapter! Review!


	14. Found

Lost

Disclaimer: Not mine

Summary: See chapter 1

Found

Olivia closed the door to the nursery over. Her daughter had finally fallen asleep, and she had finally been able to pry herself away from the crib.

"She sleeping?" Elliot whispered.

"Yeah. She looks like little angel." Olivia cooed. It was the baby's first week home, and although Olivia hadn't slept a full night since Isabellehad comehome, she didn't care.

"I don't know about you, but I am exhausted." Elliot noted. "Why don't we take this chance to take a nap of our own?" He asked.

"That actually sounds like a good idea, especially since you have to go to work tomorrow." Olivia answered. Olivia wouldn't have to return to work for another week. She and Elliot had already set up for Isabelle's grandparents to watch her while they were at work.

The two curled up togetherunder their covers,

"Hey, El," Olivia began as they lay in bed. "Do you think I've changed since I've become a mother?" She asked.

"No why?" Elliot yawned.

"Just wondering." Olivia answered.

Elliot pushed himself up, and leaned over Olivia who was lying on her back.

"You are still the most caring, wonderful, beautiful, sensitive, loving woman I met 7 years ago." He smiled. "The only thing that's different now, if that I'm married to a milf." He laughed.

"Elliot!" Olivia scolded, hitting him playfully.

"What?" He chuckled. "You wanted to know."

"Well, you make a pretty hott dad yourself." She smiled.

"Yeah, I do." Elliot laughed.

He lowered himself so that he and Olivia's lips could meet.

"I love you." He whispered.

"You know what?" She whispered back.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think that I'm all that tired anymore." She smiled seductively.

"Me either." Elliot smiled back.

"Mr. Stabler, would you like to see what it's like to make love to a 'milf'?" Olivia flirted.

"Mrs. Stabler, are you seducing me?" He asked.

"Only if you say yes." She smiled, pulling Elliot's shirt over his head, and kissing his chest gently.

Elliot laughed, kissing Olivia, it had been six months since he had made love to his wife, and she didn't have to proposition him twice!

"How could I say no?" He asked.

* * *

As Olivia lay in bed, she could feel Elliot's warm breath on the back of her neck, and heard her daughter breathing peacefully over the baby monitor next to the bed.

She couldn't believe how lost she had been a few months ago. Now she knew that no matter how lost in life she became, she would always have Elliot to find her.

She drifted off to sleep in Elliot's strong arms, with that thought ringing in her head.

THE END!

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this story. I LOVED writing it! This is probably going to be the last story I write for a while whith all my school work. I may write another one in the future. I had a great time writing this summer and I just want to say that everyone who has read my stories, espically those who have read ALL my stories are amazing! I never got 1 bad review, and I want to thank you all for that!

I wish you all happy reading in the future! and hopefully I'll eventually be able to write another story!

3 Amanda 3


End file.
